In amusement apparatus, the user or passenger is generally seated on a suitable seat. For reasons of safety, the seat is often provided with devices for immobilizing the user on the support of the seat such that the user is firmly held in his seat despite the movements performed by the amusement apparatus.
A seat for amusement apparatus including a fixed back and a fork hinged on the back above the user is, for example, conventional. The fork descends and immobilizes the user's shoulders and chest against the fixed back.
A seat having this configuration immobilizes the user on the support of the seat, ensuring his safety, but does not allow the spectator to make movements of any kind, thus for example diminishing the ride sensation provided by the amusement apparatus, or one of the sensations which it is attempted to generate in order to render the amusement apparatus exciting.
Thus, there is believed to be a constant need to construct amusement apparatus which can generate new sensations for users. There is also believed to be a constant need to facilitate entry and exit of amusement apparatus, both for ease and for safety.